Many sightless individuals are frequently frustrated by the lack of special equipment and instruction necessary to enable them to participate in various leisure and sport activities enjoyed by sighted persons. In the past, it has been known to provide special adjuncts to assist blind persons in enjoying activities such as bowling; however, other sports such as archery, riflery and pistolry have been closed to blind persons due to the unavailability of an adequate sighting apparatus for their use.